


Dregs of Sleep

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur swears as he kicks a stone, alerting Techno to him attempting to leave.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Dregs of Sleep

Slowly Wilbur emerges from the dregs of sleep. Dread and fear still linger in his stomach. He pulls himself from the bed with heavy limbs. Wilbur pulls on his coat, beanie, and a pair of shoes. He makes his way through Pogtopia. Light from Techno’s farm creates shadows across the ravine. He’s not sure if Techno is awake or asleep. A pebble skids across the stone floor and Wilbur quietly swears.

“Wilbur?” Techno asks. Wilbur silently turns to look as Techno exits his farm. “Where are you going?”

Wilbur shoves his hands into the pockets and shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Techno tilts his head. “Were you going to bring a weapon for the mobs?” Wilbur’s eyes flicker to Techno’s sheathed broadsword. He can’t remember a time since Techno’s arrived other than sleeping where it’s not nearby.

_Fuck._ “Yeah,” He lies.

“Uh-huh. You’re definitely not lying to me,” Techno says and crosses his arms. Wilbur traces the uneven stone with his eyes. Phil would likely be ashamed at just how scuffed it is. There are no perfections here.

“You could come with me,” Wilbur awkwardly offers. He’s not sure what to say that will get Techno off his back.

Techno nods. “Only if you grab a weapon.”

Wilbur retreats back to his room. He puts on a sheath and slides his rapier into it. He wants something able to do more damage after last time. Wilbur exits and is greeted by Techno. They exit Pogtopia next to silent. As long as they’re back by the time Tommy wakes it will be fine. The smell of rain lingers from the day’s storms. Rain drops still stick to the grass. Techno takes the lead and the two wander through the hills. They end up finding a prairie with endless sky. He sits and Techno follows. It’s peaceful, even with the side glances Techno consistently gives him.

It’s been a while since he could stargaze. He used to do it all the time in the Empire. His eyes trace the stars and his brain makes up constellations. The night’s cold air wraps around him like a blanket. Wilbur lowers himself down with a small sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Techno turn towards him.

“Something’s bothering you.”

Wilbur can’t help but laugh. What isn’t bothering him? He’s not speaking to Tommy, Schlatt exiled him, Dream wants to blow up L’manburg, both of his greatest enemies know he’s a hybrid. The fragile strings holding his life together are dangerously close to snapping. One wrong move and he’ll lose everything he’s grasping onto. 

Concern colors Techno’s face. Wilbur’s giggles die down. He waits for Techno to collect his words and say something more. Wilbur weaves stories to fit his constellations.

“What happened between you and Tommy?” Techno asks.

Wilbur shrugs. “We had an argument. He said some nasty shit.”

“Like what?” Techno prompts.

Wilbur blows out a breath. “All I do is abandon people and disappear.” It sounds insignificant when said out loud. There’s no reason for them to have struck so deep and ring through Wilbur’s head.

Techno nods. “Did you tell him off?”

“I ran away.”

Techno pauses. Wilbur can practically feel his judgement, or maybe he’s making it up.

“I can set the record straight,” Techno offers.

Wilbur shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.” There’s bigger things that Wilbur should be focused on. His country might explode. Whether he agrees to help or not doesn’t matter. It’s a lose-lose. Dream could be bluffing, but Wilbur doesn’t want to risk it. “Dream made an offer.”

Techno’s ears perk up. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He wants me to help him blow up L’manburg,” Wilbur says. It still doesn’t feel quite real.

“If you say no?”  
  


“He reveals my secret and detonates it anyway.”

Techno shifts. “Have you seen the tnt?”  
  


Wilbur gives a bitter laugh. “Are you telling me to underestimate him?”

Techno shakes his head. “No. How many days do we have?”

Wilbur shuts his eyes. “I don’t know,” He whispers.

Techno backs off of the subject. Wilbur knows that he’s clearly still upset. He thinks there might be tears sliding down his face but isn’t sure. For a moment everything drifts away. They’re just two kids in a field. There’s no countries or wars, no manipulative dictators or traitorous kings. It’s not ex-president Wilbur Soot and Technoblade the blood god. They’re Wilby and Tech again. Wilbur can hear the grass shift as Techno lays down next to him. Silently Techno intertwined his hand with Wilbur’s. He opens his eyes and turns his head toward Techno before giving him a tired smile. 

They’ll have to grow back up once they leave the prairie. Tommy waits for them asleep. Dream wants Wilbur’s verdict. There’s plans to be made and materials to be collected. They’ll have to attempt to brainstorm ways to outsmart Dream and Schlatt. For now though, Wilbur closes his eyes once more and lets his mind wander.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot pog. Expect random updates and a strange order. The beginning is weak, but I like this one. Also, I totally don't rewrite parts of stories because I don't like the number that the word count is at. I'm tired, chronic fatigue's great.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
